Demon Girlfriend
by undeadTyrant
Summary: All she wanted was for him to pay attention to her, was it too much? Based on Kagamine Rin's Demon Girlfriend!


A.N: A story I made up practically within 30 minutes, based on Rin Kagaime's song Demon Girlfriend. I suggest you to hear it while you read this.

* * *

Natasha Romanov was without a doubt the sexiest woman ever existed.

And Clint Barton was one heck of a lucky man to have her.

But to his disappointment, Natasha isn't the type of woman that will show her feelings towards her lovers. Especially Clint.

And this is the part when Natasha argues about how she did but Clint was too much of an oblivious idiot to notice.

.

.

.

Demon Girlfriend

Clint Barton x Natasha Romanov

.

.

.

**Are you blind? Are you gonna say anything?**

**So, in short you said that I'm not cute? Ugh!**

**I'm gonna kick you for making my new, stylish and pretty make up go to waste?**

Natasha was waiting excitedly (though not showed on her face) in the decks of the Helicarrier, waiting for her lover to come back from his mission. And damn, Natasha did something special. She actually went to the nearest mall and purchased some new make up equipments (they were expensive but thanks God for her high salary) and fucking used them.

Soon after that, a helicopter came, landing on the decks of the Helicarrier. Natasha smirked when she saw her lover, face bruised, holding an arrow, walking out from the helicopter. Natasha didn't greet him. She just stood there, waiting for him to come and hug her and kiss her.

And he did.

"Hey Nat," he simply said before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Busy day eh Barton?" she quirked an eyebrow. Couldn't he notice the make-up?

"Yeah," he said breathlessly before walking away from her, entering the quarters of the Helicarrier. Natasha stomped on her feet. 'That motherfucker! Didn't he notice my new make up? Why didn't he say that I'm cute?' she thought to herself before she walked into the quarters of the Helicarrier, following her boyfriend.

"Thanks a lot Hill," the Black Widow eyed her boyfriend. 'Talking to other agents like that! Hah! He should be paying attention to me!' she screamed at the back of her mind. She didn't know how or why it happened (Jealousy). But she was furious at her boyfriend. Furious enough to do a flying kick at him, adding extra bruises at him.

She walked away, leaving the confused archer alone, in pain. 'He should've known better than to ignore me,'

**"I just realized…" What? What did it take you so long to notice?**

**Isn't waiting for it to be mentioned before you can notice it just sad?!**

**You're always like this. Am I only worth that much?**

**Cut it out already!**

Natasha walked towards her own room in the Helicarrier. She couldn't believe it. How could he not notice her new make up? She pressed the buttons on the door, entering her code before she actually entered her own room.

She looked at herself, she's a wreck. Her lips are dry now and her mascara is drying up. That son of a bitch, why couldn't he notice her efforts? She stared at her reflection and muttered to herself, "Should I be the one to tell him instead?" she knew that he's busy and perhaps he still has better things to think about besides her—wait a fucking second.

That's not right. That's just sick. Okay sure she did something new but wouldn't it be just sad if she told Clint even before he noticed her new make up? Fuck that shit; she ain't going to tell him.

Perhaps, the reason why he didn't notice her new make up is because he got better things to do?

And Natasha pondered, '_how much do I worth for him?_'

Suddenly the door opened, Natasha turned around to see it's her lover. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. Clint entered her room, slowly, step by step, afraid of awakening the wrath in her again.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked closer to Natasha. She quirked her eyebrow, is that the only thing that her idiotic boyfriend could say? After a few seconds, he's finally standing in front of her now, hands on her shoulder.

"Look Nat, I wanted to know, why did you kick me back then?" and Natasha only looked at him with a "what do you think Sherlock?" look.

It took Clint a few minutes before he broke the silence between them, "I just realized, is that a new make up?" she sighed, why did she love him from the first time?

**Ah, I'm unhappy… Unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?!**

**Put it into words! Use your voice! Yeah, let me hear your answer!**

**You only apologize with an embarrassed face. That kind of adorable magic can't continue! I'll hit you got it?**

**I'm not too excited!**

"Oh my God, Nat I'm so sorry for not realizing it!" said Clint with face flushed, his head hung low. Oh son of a cock-blocking whore! Natasha felt her own blush creeping in, but she held it back. No she needs to focus now.

"Clint Barton, stop that blush before I smack your head and bang it against the wall," she simply said and Clint quickly stood up straight, pushing the urge to blush in front of his girlfriend. 'Oh how cute—shut up brain!' the spy muttered to herself at the back of her mind.

The Black Widow sighed before she opened her mouth, "Clint Barton, you told me that I never showed you affections, but when I do, is this how you repay me?" and Clint looked at his girlfriend, right in the eye.

His eyes widened when he saw that glassy look on her eyes, making her green irises shine even brighter, but the tears forming was not fake and Clint knew that. He gulped when the spy asked, "_What exactly am I to you?_" before she cried silently.

The archer hugged his spy girlfriend, pulling her into a warm embrace, "You're everything to me Nat, and you and I both know that. I love you, and I'm sorry okay?" he said before he planted a kiss on the top of the red-haired woman's head.

**Your smiling face that you show to everyone…**

**I like that about you, but… Ugh!**

**That you and this you are equally gentle**

**But when you make me sick, it's a jump-knee-kick!**

Natasha Romanov, without a doubt, loves Clint Barton's smile.

It was gentle, warm and sincere in its own way. And Natasha could spend hours, days, weeks, months, heck years even just enjoying his smile.

But it doesn't work that way when Clint's practically sharing it and spreading them all around like some fucking Hydrogen.

Natasha growled deep in her throat as she walked down the halls with her boyfriend at her side. Giving smiles and a "hey" or a "yo" to every single agent that he met.

Natasha felt her bile rising up, oh how she felt sick.

**Answer me! Am I special to you?!**

**Between me and those girls, who is more important?**

**Why can't you say it clearly?!**

**Won't you cut it out?!**

Giving free smiles with the agents are one thing. But flirting, joking, laughing, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of the other (female) agents are another thing!

"Yeah, we're pretty tight, but hey I wouldn't mind spending some time with you Alice," said Clint, giving a wink at the blond female agent in front of him. Natasha scowled as she looked at the group of people (including Clint) in front of her, talking and joking and flirting and—OH GOD SHE CAN'T TAKE IT NO MORE!

She turned around and walked out of out the said place and walked to her own room quickly. She has had enough of this shit. Natasha Romanov has had enough thank you very much!

It only took a few seconds before she heard a shout of "Natasha!" from her back. And it only took another several seconds for the said person who shouted her name to turn her around, facing the person.

"Why did you leave?" Clint asked and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you think?" she asked back. Clint frowned.

"How the hell should I know? You just ra—"

"How the hell?!" she cut him off, "You were practically flirting with those girls Barton, and I can't just stand there and watch my boyfriend flirting with other girls!" she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"_Now tell me Agent Barton, who is more important, me or those girls?_" she said, a serious look on her face.

**Ah, I'm unhappy… Unhappy, I said. What exactly am I to you?!**

**Stay with me! Hold my hand! Hold me for a while!**

**Again with that magic of that bashful, embarrassed face**

**Isn't that the wrong mood?! I'll kick you hard, Ugh!**

**I'm not too excited!**

"_What exactly am I to you Clint?_" she asked, voice smaller this time. Clint let go of the hands on her shoulders before he grabbed Natasha's left hand with his right hand. Slowly caressing the soft skin with his calloused thumb. He blushed, how could he be so stupid? He should've known.

"Wipe that blush off your face and answer me Barton," and he swallowed his saliva thickly. He then wrapped his other hand around his lover's neck and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again," he said before kissing his girlfriend's right cheek.

"You meant the world for me Nat and I'm not joking about that, I really love you," he announced and Natasha nodded.

'_I'm not too excited_,' she told herself that deep inside her mind even though the sound of hear heartbeat practically ringing in her ears.

**If you hate me, say it!**

**If you're just tolerating me, then let's stop!**

**I like the you that's always kind**

**So don't show insincere smiles!**

Natasha has finally fucking had it. No matter how many times Clint apologized to her, he always did the same mistakes again and again and Natasha cannot take it anymore!

She pulled Clint away from the crowd of people and took him to a small private place that she knew. When they finally arrived, Natasha turned on the lights. They're both experts at finding each other's presence in the dark but the reason why Natasha turned on the lights was to show Clint how alone they were and how serious she was.

"Clint," she said, "Yes?"

"Let's just stop this relationship," she said and Clint's eyes widened, "Why?"

"You always did the same thing, no matter how many times you apologized, you always ended up doing the same mistakes. You never noticed my merits, you flirt with other people, and do you know how much that hurts?" she said before she stopped to take a breath, "Now," she continued, "_Just tell me, do you hate me? If you do, let's just break up. If you're just tolerating me, let's just stop. Because I can't take it anymore. Let's just stop this before you hurt me too much_," she admitted.

And Clint only stood in front of her, face filled with pure shock.

**Ah, I'm anxious… Anxious, I said. Do you like me at all?**

**Say it! Spoil me! Won't you hold me tightly?**

**You're the only magician allowed to use such magic on me**

**Don't let go because I like you!**

Natasha Romanov could describe her current feelings with words; scared, terrified, excited. But one thing for sure, she was anxious.

She could finally know the truth. Did Clint really love her? Was it all just a joke? Was Clint playing with her feelings?

But she knows deep inside her heart, she really loved him. That Natasha Romanov truly loved his son of a bitch, little motherfucker, Clint Barton. And she couldn't deny it.

Even though she wanted to know the truth, she knew that the small part in her mind is wishing, hoping that Clint would actually feel the same way. To tell her that he loves her too.

"I…" said Clint, face flushed as he scratched the back of his head. 'Oh God, why is he so cute?' she asked to herself as prayed quietly that Clint won't let go of her and truly loved her.

**Ah, I'm unhappy… Unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?!**

**My raised hand is restrained. You suddenly got so close!**

**Our pounding hearts tighten into one!**

**You say, "I'm sorry, let's get married,"**

**I'm not too excited**

Clint didn't answer her and Natasha could feel herself giving a small frown as she questioned herself about what exactly she was to him.

The silence was painful; it almost killed her from the inside. She raised her hands; she's so going to kill him! She was about to slap him when firm, large hands stopped her, holding her wrists.

Natasha tried to pull her hands free but only to find her efforts futile. She felt her chest tighten when the archer started getting closer to her, barely an inch a way. And within a heartbeat, the archer attached his lips against the spy's.

It was soft, it was slow, it was innocent and sincere.

Natasha looked up at the archer when they parted, returning the space between them. The archer just smiled before he said, "_I'm sorry, let's get married_,"

Natasha knew she was blushing, her heartbeat increasing. Oh fucking hell, she's not too excited!

"Will you?" he asked, waiting for her answer.

She swallowed her saliva before she said, "_yes_," a smile on her face.

* * *

A.N: REVIEWS PLEASE~! QuQ So that I will make an attempt to write another fanfiction about this pairing!


End file.
